


us and them

by forgottengalaxies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengalaxies/pseuds/forgottengalaxies
Summary: this story has no plan what so ever





	us and them

**Author's Note:**

> this story has no plan what so ever

**lowercase intended**

 

**dan’s pov**

 

i kept my head down as i walked through the busy halls of my high school, my flower crown in major need of adjustment. i could feel many eyes on me, but i ignored every one of them.

 

i had one destination and one destination only and no one was going to stop me from getting there. i had promised louise that i’d help her study in the library and no one was going to make me bail on my best friend. 

 

i turned into the library doors and greeted the librarian. 

 

i saw louise with her maths book opened and her eyebrows furrowed. lou has never been really good at maths so she always turns to me when she's desperate. (which is all the time). 

 

“hey lou,” i said, and louise looked me up and down and smirked. 

 

“well someone looks cute today,” she commented. 

 

i may have went the extra mile with my attire today. i was wearing a baggy white jumper, a short pastel pink skirt with knee high socks, pastel pink vans, and a matching flower crown. what was really different was that i put on a little bit of eyeshadow. it wasn't very noticeable, but lou knows everything about me. 

 

i blushed and mumbled a ‘thank you’. 

 

louise and i have been best friends since 7th year and have been inseparable since. that's five years of her dealing with my bullshit, i don't understand how she does it. 

 

“you ready?” i asked and lou shook her head. i was confused. louise asked me here to study and now she's not gonna study? 

 

“no, i really asked for you to come here because apparently there's a new kid. he's our age, so maybe he'll have some classes with you.” louise admitted. 

 

i rolled my eyes and sighed, “lou, you aren't setting me up with another person. you remember what happened with derek-” “derek is gone and he's never coming back. maybe this one is different.” louise interrupted me. 

 

i sighed once again. 

 

louise’s gaze drifted off. “though, they both have something thing in common,” she mumbled, “they're both fucking hot.”

 

i turned around to see a tall punk-looking boy, searching the shelves of the sci-fi section. 

 

he had black/blue dyed fringe, an apparent lip piercing, and a my chemical romance t-shirt on. 

 

_ fuck.  _


End file.
